Relationship
by Tikigod784
Summary: Setsuna reflects on herself and her relationship to Konoka...may contain OCness! oh noes! rating T to be safe


It is my 2nd story! Huzzah! but I still don't own Negima...damn.

Mahou Sensei Negima!

Relationship

-

-

-

Walking down the streets of Mahora late at night was a very unpleasant experience.

Or at least, it was to most people.

She found it to be quite pleasant, actually. It gave her time to think. After all, in this atmosphere, a monster like her was truly in her element.

She sighed, shifting Yuunagi to her other shoulder. Asuna was right. She really needed to stop thinking these depressing thoughts. They were unhealthy. Besides, it wasn't as if her demon blood actually hindered her outside of Kansai. On the contrary, her mixed blood coupled with her rank in the Shinmeiryuu caused most people to fear her, and if that didn't work, she needed only to send an icy glare their way and they'd quickly find someone else to bother.

She sighed again. She really missed the time when most people had avoided her because of her icy exterior. It made her job so much easier. Now it was always "hey Setsuna-san! Wanna eat lunch together?" or "Setsuna-san, are you sure you wouldn't like to join us for Kareoke?" and even the occasional "So _Secchan_, have you slept with Konoka or what?"

She blushed at that, then smiled bitterly. They didn't seem to understand just what they were implying. Sure, she'd love to date Konoka. Half the time she was around Konoka she had to restrain herself from tackling her in a fit of passion. She'd even entertained the thought of what their wedding would look like.

Another blush. She seemed to be doing that quite often as of late. Maybe she should go see Shizuna...

The problem, however, was Konoka herself. The daughter of Konoe Eishun and the granddaughter of Konoe Konoemon, not to mention the potentially greatest mage in the East, would undoubtedly prove to be invaluable for the Eastern Magic associations, in leadership, as well as other areas like politics and peacekeeping.

She would need heirs.

That's why she didn't object when Konoe-sama subjected Konoka to those constant O-miai's. They were important, despite what Konoka may think of them. Konoka would be an important leader someday, so she'd have to learn to deal with it. That or decide on a husband.

Certainly, this didn't comfort Setsuna much, but at least she found some small consolation in the fact that the husband would have to meet _her_ standards. Even if Konoka did fall in love with some man, she'd still be around to protect her. That much was certain.

After all, "What's a married couple without a little polygamy to spice things up?" as Evangeline had so eloquently put it. She wasn't _nearly_ humble enough to just give up Konoka to some random guy. She was after all, half uzoku.

She gave a small smirk. She'd have to thank Evangeline some day. Being evil from time to time really wasn't all that bad. (A/N: It's really not!)

As the Sun rose over the rooftops, Setsuna quickened her pace. Asuna would be done with her paper route soon, and she could use the practice. Dashing off towards the dorms, she didn't notice a small child-like figure sitting on one of the rooftops.

The small blonde smirked with a small fang pointing out.

"The Bouya and that Eishun's daughter are one thing, but she could turn out to be the best apprentice I could've asked for." She cackled evilly before standing up and tripping on a loose cobblestone.

"Gah!" she wailed. "Damn you Nagi!"

All the while noise began to permeate the atmosphere of Mahora as students prepared for another not-so-ordinary day.

-

-

-

A/N: It's funny, I originally intended to have this fic be setsunaXevangeline, but instead this is what became of it. Funny how things work sometimes, eh? KonoSetsu is contagious! Thanks to Jennon-Donnon for reminding me to upload new stories…heh.

Only now do I realize that this story may or may not be a bit too similar to my previous fiction…oh well. At least I decided not to title it _relationshit..._(Dane Cook Rocks!)but really, is "evilly" even a word?

RxR please!


End file.
